


trying to keep my eyes off you

by erros429



Series: chaotic bees are taking over my life [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mentioned Whiterose, blake is very sapphic, yang’s hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erros429/pseuds/erros429
Summary: Every morning, Blake glances out of her dorm window to see the theater department practice their stage combat on the quad, and every morning a certain blonde catches her eye.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: chaotic bees are taking over my life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	trying to keep my eyes off you

Blake was _not_ a stalker. It wasn’t like she followed the gorgeous blonde all across campus. She just popped her head out of her window bright and early (much to her roommate’s chagrin) and her eyes would fall on the tall blonde in the middle of the quad.

Blake was in love.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. But holy shit, she has never had more of an appreciation for theater until now. Though she was on the second floor and her view was constantly being blocked by the rest of the cast, she knew for a fact that she was the most beautiful person she’d ever laid eyes on.

”Just talk to her,” her roommate, Weiss, grumbled.

”Huh?” Blake snapped her gaze away from the field and met Weiss’s irritated blue eyes.

”Yang. You keep ogling her and it’s annoying, so go spare us both the headache and talk to her.”

”Yang...” Blake said. So that was her name. It was beautiful. She repeated the blonde’s name, testing it out on her tongue. It seemed to fit perfectly. Suddenly, she realized something. “Wait, how’d you know her name?”

”I’m dating her sister.” Weiss waved it off. “Seriously, go talk to her. And wipe you’re mouth, you’re drooling.”

Blake brought her hand to her chin only to find that she was not, in fact, drooling. She shot the white-haired girl a glare, only to receive an amused eye roll.

”So you’re dating her sister? Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?”

”You never asked,” Weiss responded easily with a shrug. “Look, Yang’s insufferable but she’s cool. You’ll like her, so stop eye-fucking her from all the way over here and _talk to her.”_

”Yeah, yeah.” Blake nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll talk to her!” A pit of anxiety suddenly blossomed in her stomach as she glanced back out the window to see Yang throw a small brunette over her shoulder, an easy grin gracing her face. “...Tomorrow. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

***

At least, that’s what she’d been telling herself for the past week. Just as Weiss managed to help her spur up some sort of courage, she would take one look at the blonde goddess and be utterly floored.

On one day, Yang had shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and was left wearing just a thin tank top, showcasing her biceps. Blake almost felt like she was committing a grave sin just by looking at Yang’s arms.

On another day, Yang had been wearing a particularly thin and tight shirt, her sweat making it cling to her in every right way. Blake was sure she was going to pass out.

The days went by, and Blake got more bothered by the way Yang’s sweat would make her skin glisten, or the way she’d reach up to tie her wild blonde hair into a ponytail, or the way she would stage throw one of her castmates with ease.

And as every day passed, Weiss’s vexation grew. Leaving Blake to sigh wistfully from the safety of their dorm window, she briskly walked out of the room, bringing her phone to her ear.

”Ruby,” she said sharply as her girlfriend answered.

”Am I in trouble?”

”What? No. No, I need your help. I fucking hate gay people.”

There was a long silence before Ruby awkwardly cleared her throat. “Weiss I’m not sure how to tell you this but, uh, you _are_ gay people.”

”I hate them,” Weiss repeated. “Anyway, will you help me?”

”Help my homophobic gay girlfriend? But of course! What do you need?”

***

Yang wasn’t in the quad that next morning. The rest of the theater department was, but the blonde that Blake so eagerly watched was missing. And, she vaguely noticed, her roommate was also gone. Weiss hardly ever woke up early, she noted with a small frown. She couldn’t help but feel like Yang’s absence was somehow connected to Weiss’s. 

After a few more moments of hopeful watching, she sighed in defeat, finally coming to terms that there would be no eye candy for her to gaze at. Her neck snapped to the door as a firm knock sounded from the other side.

”Weiss? Did you forget your key again?” she asked, making her way to the door and swinging it open.

Her mouth dried. She was expecting to look down and make eye contact with sharp blue eyes, but when she realized that she was staring at somebody’s chest, she quickly looked upwards and finally met a soft shade of violet.

Yang.

Yang was at her door.

Blake parted her lips to say something, anything, but Yang seemed just as shell-shocked as she did. The view of Yang from her dorm room didn’t begin to show the finer (and when she says fine, she means _fine)_ details.

Freckles were splattered across her nose, her cheeks rosy, one side of her lips pulled up in a lopsided grin. Her jaw — holy shit her jaw — was sharp, and Blake was tempted to reach up and touch it, just to see if it’d make her bleed. Her blonde waves were long, and they seemed to shape her face in all the right ways. Blake didn’t dare look anywhere lower than Yang’s face, almost afraid that she’d expose herself by taking too long to check her out.

Yang was the first to speak, seeming to shake herself from a trance. “Hey,” she finally spoke, her voice trembling slightly.

Blake was sure she ascended. Not only did Yang look like an angel, but she sounded like one too. “Hi,” she finally said, finding her voice. “What are you doing here?”

”My sister’s girlfriend told me to meet her at her dorm but... you’re not her girlfriend.”

 _Not Ruby’s girlfriend, but I could be yours._ Blake forced herself not to say something absolutely idiotic. “Unless Weiss dyed her hair black, started wearing yellow eye contacts, and grew a couple inches... no. I’m not Weiss at all. I-I’m Blake. You must be Yang.”

”Blake,” the blonde echoed, and if the brunette hadn’t felt like she died before, she certainly felt like she died now. “Beautiful. Name I mean. Beautiful name. Also you. You’re beautiful too.”

 _You’ve gotta be describing_ _yourself_.

Blake froze when she realized she said that out loud. “I mean-“ Her face flushed. “I mean you _are_ beautiful. But I meant-“

Yang interrupted her with a laugh, and holy motherfucking shitballs was it a perfect laugh. “Nice to finally meet you Blake. Weiss called me here because she said it was an emergency, but I didn’t realize you were the emergency. Can’t say I’m disappointed.”

”Yeah,” Blake replied, but it sounded strangled. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, same.”

***

The next time Blake watched Yang practice, it was in person. The blonde’s throat bobbed as she gulped down her water, some of it dribbling down her chin. Blake’s face lit up in embarrassment as Yang caught her eye and smirked almost knowingly.

She winced as Yang stumbled back from a punch to the face, but she had to remind herself that this was all staged. She observed with awe as Yang tackled down one of her castmates, and the smile that the two shared as the blonde helped him up, brushing the grass off themselves. She nervously fiddled her fingers as Yang fell on her butt after being shoved down particularly hard, her castmate apologizing profusely.

Finally, as their rehearsal ended, Yang made her way to where Blake was seated, a towel around her neck and an icy water bottle in hand. She sat beside the brunette, rolling her shoulder with a grunt.

”So what’d you think?”

 _It’s hot out,_ Blake wanted to say, but she ended up blurting out, “You’re hot out.”

Yang’s eyebrows raised, and she let out an amused snort. “I, uh, I mean, thank you. You’re hot out too.”

Blake hadn’t realized that her face could be this red before, so she hid it under her hands, blaming the sun for frying her brain cells. “I meant it’s hot out.”

”No you didn’t.”

”No I didn’t,” Blake agreed with a sigh. Figuring she couldn’t possibly embarrass herself further, she finally mustered the courage to make the inquiry she’d always wanted to make. “Do you... would you... like to have coffee with me sometime?”

Yang’s smile was blinding. “I was starting to think I’d have to ask you.”


End file.
